Volver a Nacer
by Dlkg
Summary: Konan ya no quiere ser mas el juguete de pain, ha decidido cambiar, pero cierta persona muy diferente a ella entrara en su vida y todo impulsado por una pequeña apuesta... HidanXkonan Reiniciada
1. Prologo

**Volver a Nacer**

_-Konan ya no quiere ser mas el juguete de Pain, ha decidido cambiar, pero cierta persona muy diferente a ella entrara en su vida y todo impulsado por una pequeña apuesta. HidanXKonan-_

_Nota:_ _Los personajes de Naruto, No me_ _Pertenecen , son de mashashi kishimoto_ _Pero si medan a los hermanitos uchiha y al_ _Akatsuki...no me enojo…_

_Prologo._

Por una calle solitaria, oscura, peligrosa y sucia, el supuesto líder de la organización de criminales más peligrosa que allá existido "Akatsuki". Había dejado a su compañera esperándolo, pues tenía un asunto muy importante que atender. Mientras tanto la chica de papel jugaba a girar un kunai en su dedo. Estaba aburrida y con frio, sin nadie con quien hablar aunque no era algo que quisiera hacer, analizaba su vida y descubrió que eso no merecía llamarse vida. Empezó a reflexionar de sobre sí misma y comenzó a hablar:

-_Pain siempre hace de mi lo que quiere…_

-_me usa y me utiliza a su modo, porque sabe que soy vulnerable ante el_

-_solo soy su juguete…_

- ¿_por qué no se da cuenta que lo amo tanto?_-piensa abrazándose.

-…_ya no quiero que esto que esto siga así…_

Se levanta de la banca en donde estaba – _pero eso cambiara_- dice con una firme, clara y decidida voz mientras observaba la hermosa opuesta de sol en el país de la lluvia.

_Fin del prologo._

00

¿?

Que pareja más rara pongo

¿Verdad?

Creo que soy la primera en hacer

Un HidanXKonan en español

Que ¡emoción!

¡Comenten! Y perdonen la mala

Ortografía, soy pésima en eso…

TT ¡no sean malos!


	2. Chapter 1

**Volver a Nacer**

_-Konan ya no quiere ser mas el juguete de Pain, ha decidido cambiar, pero cierta persona muy diferente a ella entrara en su vida y todo impulsado por una pequeña apuesta. HidanXKonan-_

Ok, aquí reiniciada la historia, espero

Que les guste n_n

Cap.1

Pov. Konan

Odio este país…siempre llueve, no solo porque me impide utilizar mi origami libremente, si no que hace que los días sean más tristes y aburridos. Hoy no se parece nada al día de ayer, cuando puede contemplar el cielo matizarse. No puedo Ver y ni sentir el sol que me demuestra que sabe de mi existencia, el, que si me nota, el, que si ve mi dolor, no como tú…Pain.

Como es tu costumbre solo me hablaste para darme ordenes; "Nos reuniremos todos en la cueva, preséntate en cinco minutos, ni uno más…"-fueron todas tus palabras, sin voltear a verme. Es rara la vez en que todos nos reunimos, sino es para extraer a los Bijuus, es solo para dar un informe de nuestros pasos por el globo. Bueno uno que otro de picnic, en bosques ocultos, donde nos volvemos niños traviesos que solo quieren comer…pero no debe ser así….somos criminales sanguinarios sedientos de poder, tenemos un respeto y temor hacia los demás que nos abren la puerta hasta nuestro objetivo, o mejor dicho "Tu" objetivo y el de Madara, el control total…ese no es el caso. Yo y como todos los demás en Akatsuki, solo somos juguetes, simples utensilios temporales, que tarde o temprano se sacrificaran sin saber que el único crédito lo obtendrá "el", quien atrapo nuestras vidas, aprovechando el dolor de nuestra niñez y el deseo de cumplir los ideales de Yahiko. Muchas veces te lo he dicho, el, solo nos matara después de capturar ese estúpido zorro. Pero es tarde para volver atrás, nada nos salvara, ¿para qué seguir luchando?

Llego puntualmente a la cueva, como lo querías, te veo a ti con la misma serenidad de siempre y a el…escondido detrás de esa mascara anaranjada….como lo odio, por destruir mi vida, nuestras vidas…

Quisiera encontrar el modo de liberarme de toda esta presión, pero sé que es imposible, nada liberara mi alma de este sufrimiento,…igual no me importa, durante toda mi vida he aprendido a sufrir en silencio, del modo en que tú no te imaginas, cuánto daño me provocas y al no amarme, Pain…por eso, quiero cambiar…

Fin. Pov. Konan

-estamos todos reunidos-dijo el ex amado de Konan, supuesto líder de la organización.

Todos (excepto Sasori) se encontraban; Itachi y Kisame, Deidara y "Tobi", Kakuso Y Hidan…

-tengo importantes misiones para todos…prestad atención…para deidara y el nuevo recluta; conseguir pergaminos prohibidos en el país del viento, no dejen que los intercepten y es muy importante…

-¡hai!-gritaron al unisonó

-para Itachi y Kisame; también, tomar todos los pergaminos prohibidos,…del país de la roca. Tomen extremas precauciones, no dejen pistas, sino, el trabajo de tres años se irá a la basura, ¿de acuerdo?

-hai…-dijeron secos y sin medio.

- tú, Kakuso…me acompañaras a cobrar recompensas en el país del relámpago, necesito que contemos las finanzas del último año…

-de acuerdo, y de una vez te digo que lo encontraras todo intacto…

-eso espero…y por último, Hidan y Konan; cuidaran de la cueva…

Para Konan no fue sorpresa, estaba acostumbrada a que la dejar sola, donde sea y con quien sea…parecía que no le importaba su seguridad, solo que cumpliera con las ordenes, era lo único que le importaba en realidad. Pasaron los minutos, hasta que la cueva se vació, ahora se encontraba sola con aquel extraño.

-…y…. ¿cual se supone que es tu nombre?-pregunto el individuo.

-…-no dijo nada, demostrando no querer iniciar una conversación.

-de acuerdo, yo soy Hidan,…ya lo sabes ¿no?

-…

-¿?-seguía esperando una respuesta.

-…..-Konan continua serena.

-¡oye!, ¡te pregunte tu nombre!-grito de repente.

-_Estupendo, un gritón impulsivo_-pensó la chica, no tenía ánimos de hacer corajes así que…-me llamo Konan…-dijo dando un alto a los gritos.

-mmm, está bien, ¡hola Konan!-hablo en un tono "quiero ser tu amigo".

-….

-estas muy seria, ¿por qué?, ¿estás enferma?, ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto curioso.

-no, estoy bien…

-¿segura?-toca su frente, acto seguido Konan la quita.

-¡dije que estoy bien!-dijo enojada por tal acción de confianza.

-…bueno, no te enojes… no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro

-mas te vale

-no vuelvas a hacer eso

-mmm, perdón, no sabía que eras tan delicada…

-…

-esto es muy aburrido, sabes…

-…

-¿quieres comer algo?

-…

-en serio, aunque no lo creas, se hacer de comer

-…

-¿vemos algo en la televisión?

-…

-…

-…

-es muy aburrido, no decir nada

-…

-bueno, yo si tengo hambre, ¿segura que no quieres nada?

Konan solo asiente.

-…

-bueno…el condenado de Pain, me a dado una lista de cosas por hacer en esta pocilga ¿me ayudarías?

-tengo que…

-ok, a ver…1.- ¿sacudir el polvo?, ¡este lugar es enorme!, nunca terminaremos

-claro que si

-mmm…2.- ordenar todos los cuartos… ¿eh?, ¿Por qué?, ¡que ordene cada quien el suyo!

-es sencillo y es justo, regresaran cansados como para hacerlo ellos, además…no hay nada en los cuartos-dice muy normal Konan.

-…-le mira muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ante la mira de Hidan sobre ella.

-entonces… ¡si hablas!, todo el tiempo pensé que eras muda, sin ofender…

-….continua leyendo…

-bueno, 3.-lavar ropa…

-…

-¿me dejaras quejarme de esto?

-….si-dice después de pensar un rato.

-¡entupido Pain!, ¡cómo será!, ¡quiere que le lave los calzones!, puedo barrer, puedo trapear, pero ¡nunca, nunca, rebajarme a lavar su ropa!-grito defendiendo su dignidad.

-Hidan…

-¿eh?

-pensándolo mejor, cállate

-¿he?, ¿tu si quieres lavarle los calzones?

-no…talvez solo se refiere a lavar las capas, el uniforme Akatsuki

-mmm-piensa-mmm…tal vez tengas razón, j eje-dice apenado.

-bien, toma las escobas

-¿he?, ¿empezamos ahora?-dice con pereza.

-sí, entre más rápido mejor.

-vale…-dice sin ánimos, él quería ir una misión peligrosa y llana de aventuras y adrenalina, no limpiar una cueva vieja y oscura, pero sería perfecto para cierto asunto.

Así, ambos empezaron con los deberes domésticos (en una cueva ┐┐), entre mas presionaban los palos de las escobas mas polvo se acumulaba en la cueva, la lluviosa tarde paso muy rápido, dando lugar a una oscura noche.

Fin del Cap. 1

Pregunta;

¿Por qué elimine los otros tres capítulos?

Respuesta;

Seamos realistas, ¡estaban horribles!

Reiniciare la historia, tengo una buena idea para ella, pero

Necesito que me ayuden, quiero ideas,…me gustaría hacer a Hidan

Todo un caballero. Suena imposible ¿verdad?

Sinceramente, me gusta más Pain x Konan, es lo más obvio.

Pero hago esta,…nada más por saber que se siente xD, por cierto…

Gracias por leer, por favor, comenten y ayúdenme con la ortografía, por favor.

Que estén bien….

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 2

**Volver a Nacer**

_-Konan ya no quiere ser mas el juguete de Pain, ha decidido cambiar, pero cierta persona muy diferente a ella entrara en su vida y todo impulsado por una pequeña apuesta. HidanXKonan-_

Nota:

Bueno, este capítulo es muy corto y sin sentido UU Pero, para que vean que Hidan no es Pedante porque si…

Naru y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son Kishimoto-Sensei :)

Cap. 2

Pov. Konan

Ya ha anochecido….y todavía no término de sacudir una de las capas de Kisame, faltan dos, Hidan toma la de Kakuso y deja la de… "Tobi", con mucho asco la tomo, me dan ganas de revolcarla en el lodo, pisotearla y luego quemarla, pero…con su dueño dentro, eso me gustaría mucho. Creo que mis pensamientos hacen que mi rostro muestre mi deseo. Por lo que Hidan me ve realmente extraño.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-…nada

-¿Por qué miras así esa capa?, sin ofender pero…pareces loca- al decirlo se lanza hacia abajo y recubre con sus brazos. Yo solo no dije, ni hice nada. Unos segundos después, Hidan, sale de su "protección".

-¿no vas a pegarme?

-…

-te insulte, te dije "loca", ¿no estás enojada?

-no,…

-¿?

-mi rostro solo refleja lo que siento…

-¿he?-mira la capa.- ¿Qué tienes en contra del chico nuevo?

Ahora tenía que inventar algo y rápido-me parece muy tonto e inadecuado como para pertenecer a esta organización…-dije sin más.

-… ¿y yo?, soy el segundo mas nuevo, ¿también te parezco tonto e inadecuado?

-…

-¿si verdad?, todos,…siempre me han visto como un idiota sin remedio- dijo terminado de sacudir la capa de kakuso.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte, me daba curiosidad de saber qué es lo que piensa sobre sí mismo.

-mmm, no sé, los gritos…las ofensas…y las quejas, el no pensar antes de actuar o hablar, son parte de mi y son hábitos con los que nací, que ya no puedo cambiar, por eso siempre me veo tonto y estúpido ante los demás…pero, está bien, así evito que la gente se me acerque.

-¿no te gusta la gente?

-no, siempre quieren que sigas sus reglas para entrar en su comunidad cerrada y vacía, sinceramente me parece tonto

-¿Por qué?

-eh…no sé, solo lo siento tonto y ¡no me gusta!, estar sentado, trabajar sin ninguna emoción o sentimiento de adrenalina, y al final sentirme insatisfecho, envejecer y no descubrir que es la verdadera vida…no gracias.

-¿y Jashin?, tu religión también tiene reglas ¿no?

-si, pero esta es la única en la que me siento libre, donde nadie me dice que estoy mal, es el único lugar, donde puedo ser el mejor…

-¿el mejor en qué?

-…matar…

-¿matar?

-si entra mas mato, mas grande soy

-no lo entiendo, si matas para ser el mejor, querrás aniquilar todo el mundo, entonces ¿quién te alabara?

-…el único que me entiende,…Jashin…además antes de matarlos, siempre les ofrezco a unirse a mí, pero por alguna razón, siempre intentan huir y bueno, no me que de otra que acabar con ellos por no escucharme…

-¿quieres que te escuchen?

-...bueno, yo…. ¿Por qué el interrogatorio?

-…

-¡ha!, ¡De seguro Pain te mando para sacarme información, con la que pueda burlarse de mí!, ¿verdad?

-¡no!

-¡no te creo!

-…no tengo que discutir contigo

-…

-todavía falta ordenar los cuartos, apresúrate-acto seguido, tomo la capa del tonto de Madara y la tiro a la basura. No sé que hizo Hidan yo solo entre a la cueva.

Fin del Cap. 2

Comenten por favor y recuerden…

Que tengan un buen día

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 3

**Volver a Nacer**

–_Konan ya no quiere ser mas el juguete de pain, ha decidido cambiar, pero cierta persona muy diferente a ella entrara en su vida y todo impulsado por una pequeña apuesta. HidanXKonan–_

Nota:

"***" son cambios de lugar o de tiempo

"**N/A**" mis tonterías

Nota 2:

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para mis locas y extrañas ocurrencias…

Cap. 3

Narración Normal

Una leve llovizna, se oía desde afuera. Konan, barría el dormitorio de Itachi y Kisame, No se atrevió a tocar nada, en realidad les tenía gran miedo. A Itachi, con esos mismos ojos del que la engaño hace mucho tiempo y a Kisame, le daba miedo de que la adsorbiera con su gran Sameda … Se sentía menos e inútil, siempre únicamente la que acompaña Pain, alguien sin valor, alguien sin importancia…

–Oye…–dijo Hidan

– ¿Qué pasa?

–…y… ¿si husmeamos?–dice con mirada mañosa.

–…

– ¿si?

–no

– ¿Por qué?

–que pregunta más tonta

–mmm, está bien–pronuncio en un tono decepcionado.

– ¿Cuánto falta?

–este es el último cuarto…y qué bueno que ya me enfade… ¡oh!, ¡rayos!–se quejo de repente.

– ¿qué sucede?

–mira ese ropero ¡es enorme!

Era cierto, un ancho y largo ropero, se encontraba frente a ellos, y que a primera vista, se notaba que necesitaba ser aseado.

– ¿Qué tanto tendrán ahí dentro?... ¡¿husmeamos?

–que no

–ahhh

–sigamos trabajando–Konan camina hacia el enorme mueble, pero…

– ¡espera!

– ¿Qué?

–Yo hago eso, ¡el trabajo pesado es para hombres!–dijo muy activo.

– ¿Qué?

–eso no es trabajo para, mu…señoritas, ¡yo lo haré!, si quieres descansa–propuso.

–….

–enserio

–….

–Ya te dije que yo lo hago–se voltea y comienza a intentar mover el mueble.

Konan solo lo miro. Después de unos instantes empezó a oír ruidos que en sus adentros, le causaron risa;

"¡hay, condenada cosa, muévete!", "¡hay como pesa!", "¡mugre mu–e–ve–te!".

Sabía que necesitaba ayuda. Con una leve mirada vio a Hidan que intentaba mover el ropero de espalda. Cerró sus ojos. El se había ofrecido, sería su problema…camina hacia la cocina, aceptando el gentil gesto de Hidan, mas sin embargo tuvo que detenerse…

– ¡AHHH!–se escucho de repente.

–genial, ¿y ahora qué?–abre los ojos.

– ¡AHHH!– el rostro de Hidan pasaba de rojo a morado. Le faltaba aire, sus pulmones estaban siendo aplastados por el pesado mueble…

– ¿Cómo paso eso?–se pregunto nuestra amiga azul.

–a…ayu–yu–da–meee–suplico con dificultad.

–…

–po–po–por–favor…–suplico de nuevo con cara de; "rápido me muero".

–de acuerdo–contesto no sin antes suspirar.

Tomo sus brazos y empezó a jalarlos.

– ¡Hay!–chillo Hidan.

Konan volvió jalar.

– ¡hay!

Jala de nuevo.

– ¡hay!

–tu tampoco estas muy ligero que digamos–lo jala más fuerte.

– ¡Ahhh!–el aplastado mostro su dolor.

Jala, otra vez.

– ¡hay!

–Listo…–declaro Konan.

–Ahhh–suspira en forma de alivio.

– ¿Cómo te callo eso encima?

–ahí, yo solo lo patee, no era para que me callera encima…

–Si claro, es un ropero de madera podrida con más de quince años, no se va a caer–dijo sarcásticamente.

–jeje, bueno,… ¡ah!, gracias por sacarme

–como sea

– ¿podre pagártelo?

–…Si

– ¿Cómo?

–termina de limpiar

– ¡ok!

–y mas te vale no tocar nada, no quiero problemas con Itachi ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡hai!

Ahora, la chica se encontraba reposando en su alcoba, aburrida, muy aburrida, ya había pasado media hora. En la lista que Pain que había dejado, no faltaba nada, todo estaba hecho.

–Que día mas abrumador…esta tonta lluvia, ha vuelto…–da una vuelta en la cama– ¿no hay nada que hacer?... ¡ya se! , ¡La cena!–se levanto de un salto, corrió a la puerta. Salió del cuarto, paso la sala, el único baño que tenían, la jardinería privada de Zetsu, hasta encontrarse con Hidan.

– ¡hola! ¿Qué haces?

–…

–mmm, no me gusta que no me hablen… ¿Qué haces?

–hare la cena…

– ¡claro que no!

– ¿eh?

–ya te dije que yo sé hacer de comer, ¡yo lo hago!

–…

– ¿Por qué no me crees?

–…

–bueno, siéntate, yo lo hago, yo lo hago

–…

–Yo lo hago…–entra a la cocina.

–solo espero no morir intoxicada–susurro la chica.

– ¡Oye oí eso!-grito desde dentro.

–Tranquila, ya va a estar–hablo Hidan, al ver la cara no muy amigable de Konan.

–…

– ¿Qué te parece, si matamos el tiempo?

–…

– ¿jugamos algo?

–…

– ¿Qué te parece barajas?

–…

– ¿lotería?

–…

– ¿el turista mundial?

–…

– ¿twister?

–…

– ¿domino?

–…

– ¿la botella? –sonríe.

–…–alzando una ceja.

–bueno, bueno… ¿hablamos de algo?

– …

–vamos… ¡algo te ha de gustar…!

–…

–…–Hidan, la mira con enfado.

–…

–dime… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

– ¿por qué quieres saber?

– oh, bueno… ¡algo tengo que decir!

–origami…-respondió dudosa

– ¿origami?

–si…

–no te burles…pero, ¿Qué es eso?

–…

– ¡te dije que no te burlaras!

–no lo hago…

–entonces, ¿Qué es?

–una técnica…

– ¿enserio? ¿De qué?

–papel…

– ¿ah? ¿Papel?

–…-asiente.

– ¿y cómo se hace?

Konan, toma la flor en su cabeza, y con su mano la convierte en una hermosa mariposa –esto es origami.

– ¡woh!, ¡es genial!-alabó su creación.

–…

–enserio, nunca lo había visto… ¿Cómo lo haces?

–…no estoy segura…

– ¿eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?

–Toda mi vida lo he hecho…desde peque…-deja de hablar, ¿Qué hacia ella contando sus cosas a un completo extraño?

– ¿ah?

–…-mira el suelo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–…

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?–se inclina hacia ella.

–quemado…

– ¿eh?

–huele a quemado…

– ¿quemado?

–…

– ¿quemado…?

–si… ¿tu qué crees…?

–Mmm…. –piensa-mmm…-sigue pensando–mmm,…mmm… ¡ah!

–…

– ¡LA CENA!–grito horrorizado y corrió a la cocina.

–…-Konan suspiro.

– ¡por jashin!, ¡qué suerte!-comento Hidan–lo único que no se salvo fue el estofado…-comento con tristeza, al ver su, (según él) exquisito trabajo.

–si…-no le agradaba que agradeciera a alguien que a su parecer (N/A: ni a mi) no existiera

–bueno,… ¡que aproveché!-entusiasmado rosa sus mano con prisa.

–hai…

5 minutos después.-

– ¿Qué te parece?

–está muy bueno…-comento sincera.

– ¡Te dije que sabia cocinar!-sonríe y terminaba su plato.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste?

–mmm, estoy igual que tu…no lo recuerdo…

–…

–solo se, que desde pequeño…

– ¿alimentabas a alguien?

–No sé,…no me acuerdo…–dice muy normal.

– ¿no recuerdas tu pasado?

–si…

– ¿Entonces por…?-se detiene, ¿Qué tenía ella, con meterse en su pasado?

–…-ahora fue Hidan quien no dijo nada.

–…lo siento, no es de mi incumben…

–No…-la interrumpe.

–¿?

–soy yo quien lo siente…

– ¿Qué?

–ayer,… ¡digo! hace unas horas fui muy grosero contigo.

Niega con la cabeza–no…fui yo quien te pregunto cosas que te incomodaban…yo lo siento…

–bueno…

–acepta una doble disculpa…

–…

–por favor…

–de acuerdo… ¿pero te gusto?

–Claro, eres una excelente cocinero…–quiso sonreírle, pero, solo logro hacer una mueca algo extraña.

– ¡qué bien!

–lavare los platos…

– ¡no!

–…

– ¡yo lo hago!

–pero, tú hiciste la…

– ¡yo-lo-ha-go!

–…

–ya es muy noche…ve a dormir…

–es mi turno de hacer guardia…

– ¡ah!, ¡yo hare las dos!

–pero…

–buenas noches…

–…

–enserio,…descansa…-sonreía tiernamente.

Fin de Cap. 3

Aplausos (lo dudo…), jitomatazos (lo que más puedo esperar), mala critica (no tantas por favor) ETC. Son bienvenidas…

Que estén muy bien…

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 4

**Volver a Nacer**

–Konan ya no quiere ser mas el juguete de Pain, ha decidido cambiar, pero cierta persona muy diferente a ella entrara en su vida y todo impulsado por una pequeña apuesta. HidanXKonan–

¡Gracias por los comentarios y las correcciones!

¡Arigato!

Capitulo 4.

Narración de Konan.

Que pereza. No quiero despertar, todavía es muy temprano. No entiendo mi incomodidad ¿será que estoy tan acostumbrada a trabajar excesivamente día y noche? ¿Debería aprovechar? No lo sé…no estoy acostumbrada a que un desconocido se ofrezca a sufrir porque yo este cómoda.

Los rayos del sol interrumpen mi fingida paz. Lanzo la almohada a no sé dónde. Miro de reojo mi alcoba, no tiene nada, solo una cama, una lámpara, un pequeño ropero y paredes pintadas de un triste gris. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Es la guarida de fríos ladrones.

Deidara siempre se quejaba. Decía que para ser la única mujer debería cambiar algo mas femenino en mi ambiente diario, y para mi sorpresa, el de él siempre era el más cómodo y sofisticado. Lo que hacía que los demás se burlaran de él llamándolo "metrosexual".

Me levanto lentamente. Arreglo mi cama, mi cabello, me cepillo los dientes, cambio mi pijama por el habitual uniforme de Akatsuki, solo que sin mangas y falda corta. ¿Para qué sufrir calor, si solo estaría en la cueva?

Roge que Hidan no me pidiera nada a cambio por hacer turno doble. El se había ofrecido. Lo único en lo que estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, aparte de la vigilancia, era la comida. Otro de mis deberes era encargarme de la complicada alimentación de Nagato. Anqué no lo pareciera, Nagato, era ridículamente exigente…parecía que olvidaba estar agradecido por tener que comer,…pero no, no le importaba el hambre y la tristeza que sufrimos de niños…

-¡hola!, ¡buenos días!

Me saludo, alegremente. A pesar de la frialdad que mostraba mi rostro, me sentí agradecida, su molesta voz evito, que recordara mi pasado, mi horrible pasado.

-hola…-respondí sin ánimos.

-y… ¿dormiste bien?

-si…-no le mentí.

-¡qué bueno!

-…

-espero que te guste el desayuno que prepare, no es mucho,..Pero espero que te agrade…

-¿Qué?

-¡si! ¡Ven!

Me invito entrar a la pequeña cocina. No lo esperaba, pero había ordenado todo de una forma tan…como decirlo, "formal" y de la comida, ni hablar. El dijo que era poco, mas sin embargo era el desayuno, más completo que jamás había visto; huevos revueltos, pan tostado, mermelada, leche, jugo de naranja, un pequeño sándwich de jamón y queso amarillo, manzanas, plátanos…etc. (**N/A**:esque ya no se me ocurre nada mas UU)no pude evitar pensar que podría ser mucho mejor cocinero que yo.

-bien… ¡que aproveche!

Se froto las manos con ansiedad, se encamino hacia su silla, pero se detuvo.

-¡pero, que tonto soy!-exclamo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-… ¡las damas son primero!

Me condujo hacia la otra silla, la acomodo de tal modo que yo pudiera sentarme en ella sin problema. Mi cara solo mostro…"nada" de eso estoy segura. Alce la ceja.

-las damas, primero-sonríe-vamos, siéntate…-ofreció.

No estoy segura, no sé por qué, pero decidí seguir el juego, me senté y después me arrepentí rotundamente…

-¡PASH!- fue lo único que se oyó

-…-Hidan me miro, con pena, y exclamo un "¡ups!" su expresión me mostro su arrepentimiento ¿lo habrá hecho a propósito?

-…-mi silencio se mezclo con mi mirada fulminante y de pocos amigos, no me gustaba, que me hicieran bromas…no me gustaba que me tiren al suelo.

-y-yo-tartamudeo-¡lo siento!

Con mucho trabajo me saco del pozo que se hiso en la silla al sentarme en ella. ¡Si!, la tonta silla se rompió al no soportar mi peso. ¡Caí al suelo, como tonta!

-¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!-se disculpo por cuarta vez-¡te juro que no lo sabía!

-…-solo lo mire enojada.

-de verdad, ¡yo no quise…!

-¡ya!-grite de repente-solo hay que comer…-ordené.

-¡hai!, déjame traerte otro silla-sonrió nervioso.

"tonto" fue lo que pensé.

16 segundos más tarde, regreso con una nueva silla de fierro.

-en esto no te caerás…-sonríe.

-no me da gracia…

-¡oh! Lo siento…siéntate, siente… ¡te prometo que no se romperá!

-lamento lo de la silla-continuo con sus disculpas.

-…no importa…

-¿puedo hacer algo para que me perdones?

Una vena se dibujo en mi frente. Durante todo el desayuno no cerró la boca.

-ya te dije que está bien-le aclare por viejísima vez.

-¡no te creo!, déjame hacer algo… ¿siii…?

-¿Por qué?

-bueno, nunca me siento cómodo cuando hago algo que ofenda a una dama,… no es de caballeros…

¿Qué? ¿El? ¿Caballero? ¿De qué? Del zodiaco tal vez…

-…ah-solté.

-¿mh?

Termine el desayuno. Tenía que admitirlo. Estaba más que delicioso, igual que la cena anterior…

-gracias, por la comida, no hay duda, eres un excelente cocinero…-trate de sonreír.

-¡cielos! ¡Gracias! ¡Me aras sonrojar…!-y lo hizo.

Sus mejillas, se tornaron de un rojo intenso y una sonrisa de alegría y satisfacción por el cumplido se dibujo en su rostro.

Comencé a recoger los trastes, pero las manos de Hidan me lo impidieron.

-no, no, no…-movió la cabeza con desaprobación-después de me terrible descuido, no puedo permitir que hagas algo…

-¿terrible?-pregunte.

¿Qué tenía de terrible?

-vamos, piénsalo bien,..Pudiste ¡astillarte! ¡Sangrar! ¡Sangrar mucho!

-por favor no exageres…

Y valla que lo hacía.

-¡no!

-…

-yo los lavo…

Era la misma escena de la noche anterior…había algo raro, algo inusual, algo,…mal…

El amplio subsuelo del escondite. No había absolutamente nada. Solo polvo y silencio. Y eso es perfecto.

-excelente Konan, ponte a trabajar…-me dije a mi misma.

Estiro mis brazos, suelto mi cabello y digo.

-metamorphosiswhite…

Y de inmediato lo siento, mis piernas se desasen, y los pequeños pedazos de papel se pegan a mi espalda, formando las hermosas y largas alas.

-bien, bien, ahora los brazos…

La misma sensación, un hormigueo desvanecedor punza mis manos, hasta desaparecerlas.

-perfecto…el estomago…

Mismo efecto lo único que quedaba de mi era la cabeza y el pecho.

-¡genial! …ahora…tú…

-¡wohhh!-el grito me interrumpió por detrás-¡órale! ¡Por jashin! Eso es fantástico-el torpe comenzó a aplaudir.

-…

-¡oh! Vamos, continúa, ¡nunca eh visto algo así!

Como muestra de rechazo, reforme mi cuerpo en un instante.

-ah… ¿Por qué?-sonó desilusionado.

Yo le envié una mirada matadora, y me aleje.

El tonto me siguió.

-oye, oye…

-¿Qué quieres?

-por favor, trato de ser amable, trato de caerte bien…y tu…tu no me ayudas…

-¿amigos?

¿Amigos? ¿Por qué Yo, querría ser amiga de un loco, Fanático, fastidioso y torpe hombre?

-¿Por qué y para qué?

El sonrió.

-me gustaría conocerte mejor, es bueno hacer amigos…

-eso no me cómbense

-mmm, es lo único que te puedo decir…

-¿lo único? ¿Hay más?

El se ex salto.

-jaja, no…-cerro los ojos…

-…-no respondí, solo camine de nuevo.

-y… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Podemos intentarlo?

-no…

-¿Por qué? Enserio, si vamos a estar cuidando esta cueva, sería una buena oportunidad intentar conocernos…si no, sería como estar solos… ¡será muy aburrido!

-no…-repetí.

-¿Qué tienes en contra mía? ¿Qué te he hecho de malo? Konan…

-nada…

-¡¿entonces?

-no me agradas, ¿entendido? Aléjate de mí, no necesito de tus favores, ni tus atenciones, estoy bien sola. No necesito la ayuda de nadie, ¡déjame en paz!

-…

Ahora El era el serio.

Por un momento me sentí culpable. Tal vez sus intenciones eran buenas. Tal vez, el se sentía atrapado al igual que yo en este horrible mundo y quería un cambio. Tal vez…fui injusta.

Lo mire fijamente.

-…tienes razón…

¿Qué habla ahora?

-no tiene caso que lo intente…-miro el techo-no nací para esto-suspiro-no le soy agradable para nadie, ni para ti, ni Kakuso, ni…nadie…creo que a todos les gustaría que no existiera…

"no digas eso"

¿Le debería decir eso? No lo sé…lo mire a los ojos…

-no exageres…-susurre y desaparecí en las sombras de la cueva.

-gracias…

Escuche desde lejos.

¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

¿Tal cruel me comporte? Y si… ¿yo tampoco no le agrado a los demás…? ¿También les gustaría que no fuera parte de esta organización? ¿Qué piensa Pain de mí? ¿Madara compartiría mi sentimiento de matarme?

No importa, ¿de qué me serviría una amistad?

Para nada…

Yo, estoy en este mundo para ser basura. Cumplir las órdenes de quien odio, y después morir en sus manos.

Nada más, nada que valga la pena.

No sé porque las lágrimas salen de mis ojos, intento controlarlas.

No necesito la compañía ni la lastima de nadie…

Yo…

-¿estás bien?-toco mi hombro y sus expresión era preocupada-¿te pasa algo?

-¿qu-qué?

-¿mmm? Estas… ¿llorando?- acerco su rostro para verme mejor.

-n-no… ¡no!

No quiero que alguien me vea en una situación tan patética.

-bueno, pero…no te ves nada bien… ¿necesitas algo?

Sus palabras sonaron tan sinceras, tan amables…tan…reales.

-no, gracias…

-vale…

Creo que ninguno de los dos sabia que decir. Ambos callamos unos largos segundos. Nos miramos a los ojos.

No lo había notado…tenía unos atractivos ojos purpuras (**N/A**: ¿son purpuras?) de exquisito color y brillo. Cabellos, perfectamente peinados hacia tras, color blanco como clara nieve. Un rostro de expresiones y líneas perfectas. El se dio cuenta que lo miraba con atención. Y enrojeció.

-bueno…-el corto el silencio- yo…buscare a-algo que hacer…

Parpadeó unos momentos y sacudió la cabeza.

-nos vemos, en cualquier parte… ¡estamos en una cueva!-sonrió pero se desvaneció-oh, si…nada de,…amistad…bueno,…con su permiso

Corrió lejos de mí.

¿Qué he hecho?

Fin del Capítulo 4.

Lo sé, fue extraño y lento…00

También se que tarde demasiado. Lo hice hace meses (exagero) pero no tenía ni internet ni computadora para subirlo UU


End file.
